bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Saint Patrick's Event 2019
Happy St. Patrick’s Day Bushwhackers! The Commons is greener than usual! That’s because the Commons Party Planning Committee is putting on a St. Patrick’s day party! Unfortunately, the guests of honor seem to have gotten lost in the bushes. Go whack them up and help them find their way to the Event Area! There are eight Leprechauns to whack up that will help you put on a rocking St. Patrick’s Day party! Every day the event goes on, the odds to whack them up gets larger, so you can get them all before it ends. Three of them will have turn-in stations for you to do and the others will have repeatable quests for you to do for event progress. This Event began on Friday, March 8, 2019. Redeem this code SAIN-TPAT-RICK-2019 before Friday March 22nd @ Noon PST for 1 free Large Energy Pack Official Codename Blog Event Missions Unlocking throughout the event are previous year quest lines: ''' *Mr. Keith is looking to put out his special brew again. Help him find the ingredients. *Seamus is in the mood to do some whacking of his own, but first he needs your help to make the perfect shillelagh. *Siobhan is throwing her version of an Irish Feast...but the dishes got lost in the bushes. Go find them for her! *Those poor snakes are tired of being whacked so often. Help their leader out by setting up his snake relocation program efforts. *Help Bree learn about Irish mythology! *A red Leprechaun up on the Rainbow's End Island might need your help at some point. Leprechauns! '''Note: If you are at max level, XP ( ) quest rewards are replaced by gold ( ) Leprechaun Stations These stations unlock in a row, as you capture the 1st, 3rd, and 5th Leprechauns 10 10 |name3=Beer Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Leprechaun Beer and Invite your friends to help the Third Leprechaun (O'Lexis) collect beer for the celebration! You can find Leprechaun Beer by whacking stray, uncapturable Leprechauns when they appear in the world. |task3=Collect 10 |reward3=2 10 10 |name4=Clovers Station |type4=main |desc4=Gather Clovers and Invite your friends to help the Fifth Leprechaun (O'Lucky) collect Clovers to bring luck to the party! You can find Clovers by whacking stray, uncapturable Leprechauns when they appear in the world. |task4=Collect 10 |reward4=2 10 10 }} Note: The stations will give you more holiday progress per turn in if you invite your friends to help out. If you are playing on Platforms which support "Friends": Each turn in gives you 10 to start, with invite bar at base (50). That number doubles to 20 with 50 friends invited, getting the invite bar to max (100). :※ If your game site doesn't implement friends, you get a straight 13 per turn-in instead. Leprechaun Drops When you have only the first station unlocked the Leprechauns will drop gold every time. Once you unlock two stations, they'll have a 50% chance to drop gold AND a 50% chance to drop beer. Once you have three stations, they'll have a 33% chance to drop each turn-in item. Because each of these chances are independent of each other, it's possible to have a leprechaun drop nothing, but it's also possible to have a leprechaun drop multiple items. In the end it will average out to 1 drop per leprechaun. Here's a table for all the mathies out there: Note: You can win nothing from a leprechaun, but you'll win the turn-in items at the same rate overall because you'll also sometimes get 2 or 3 sets of items. Note: Having Quest Item Trinkets equipped will increase the Leprechaun drop rate. Mythological Detective 20 or |name2= Balor's Evil Eye |type2=main |desc2= Bree is interested in Irish Mythology. Find her Balor's Evil Eye. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task2= Find Balor's Evil Eye |reward2=2 20 or |name3= Lugh's Magic Spear |type3=main |desc3= Bree is interested in Irish Mythology. Find her Lugh's Magic Spear. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task3= Find Lugh's Magic Spear |reward3=2 20 or |name4= Fionn's Epic Poetry |type4=main |desc4= Bree is interested in Irish Mythology. Find her Fionn's Epic Poetry Available on Day 9 of the Event |task4= Find Fionn's Epic Poetry |reward4=5 50 or Achievement 1 }} A Shillelagh for Seamus Seamus is in the mood to do some whacking of his own, but first he needs your help to make the perfect shillelagh. Available on Day 2 of the Event, and unlocks in a row 20 or |name2= Piggies for Larding |type2=main |desc2= Round up some Piggies by whacking bushes anywhere in the world and bring them back to Seamus in the Commons |task2= Round up 20 Pigs |reward2=2 20 or |name3= A Steady Flame |type3=main |desc3= Collect Fresh Pine Wood and Fire Pit Stones by whacking bushes anywhere in the world and bring them back to Seamus in the Commons |task3= Find 20 Fire Pit Stones Find 20 Fresh Pine Wood |reward3=2 20 or |name4= Varnish |type4=main |desc4= Find Varnish in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Seamus in the Commons |task4= Find 20 Varnish |reward4=5 50 or Shillelagh Achievement 1 }} Rainbow’s End Island! Available on Day 2 of the Event, and unlocks in a row Shorty’s Got a Secret Field Puzzle on the Rainbow’s End Island |reward3=Choice of: Emerald and turn-in items or Token Satchel or Gold Pot Companion }} O’Dwyer’s Treasure Crock 50 or }} Clover Pots }} Bonus: Find a Gold Box on the Rainbow's End Island, and click on it for a reward of gold and Leprechaun tokens Snake Relocation Those poor snakes are tired of being whacked so often. Help their leader out by setting up his snake relocation program efforts. Available on Day 3 of the Event, and unlocks in a row 20 or |name2= Snake Treats |type2=main |desc2= Find Snake Treats anywhere in the world and bring them to Slytherin in the Commons |task2= Find 20 Snake Treats |reward2=2 20 or |name3= Snake Migration Maps |type3=main |desc3= Find Snake Migration Maps anywhere in the world and bring them to Slytherin in the Commons |task3= Find 20 Snake Migration Maps |reward3=2 20 or |name4= Snake Rescue |type4=main |desc4= Round up Wild Snakes by whacking bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Slytherin in the Commons |task4= Round up 20 Brown Snakes |reward4=5 50 or }} Sneaky Leprechauns 20 or |name2= Watered Down Beer |type2=main |desc2= The Sneaky Leprechaun at the Beer Station says someone has been bringing them Watered Down Beer. Get out there and find the rest of it before people start thinking that "Lite Beer" is a real thing! Available on Day 6 of the Event |task2= Find 42 Watered Down Beer |reward2=2 20 or |name3=Faux-Leaf Clovers |type3=main |desc3=The Sneaky Leprechaun at the Beer Station says someone has been bringing them Fraudulent Faux-Leaf Clovers. Get out there and find the rest of it before people start thinking they're luckier than they actually are. Available on Day 8 of the Event |task3=Find 36 Fraudulent Faux-Leaf Clovers. |reward3=2 20 or }} Daily Quests 20 or |name2=Green Food Coloring |type2=main |desc2=O'Henry (4th Leprechaun) in the Commons would like some Green Food Coloring to make Green food and drinks for St. Patrick's Day. Find some in the bushes and bring it back to him in the Commons. |task2=Find 20 Green Food Coloring |reward2=2 20 or |name3=The End of the Rainbow |type3=main |desc3=O'Sarah (6th Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find some Pots of Gold. Find them by whacking end-of-the-rainbows out in the wild and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Pots'o'Gold |reward3=2 20 or |name4=Leprechaun Hats |type4=main |desc4=O'Reilly (7th Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find some Leprechaun Hats to replace his missing hat. Find some in the bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task4=Find 20 Leprechaun Hats |reward4=2 20 or |name5=Stilts |type5=main |desc5=O'Brien (8th Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find him some Stilts to make him taller. Find some in the bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 Stilts |reward5=2 20 or }}Note: These quests repeat every 20 hours The Timey Wimey watch is effective on these quests. A Fine Brew Mr. Keith wants to brew the perfect beer, but needs just a few more items in order to get started. It will take some time, but with your help, he will produce "A Perfect Brew!" 50 or Title : Brewmaster |name2=The Perfect Brewing Pot |type2=child |desc2=Alexander needs a Brew Pot to get his special St. Patrick's Day ale started. You can find Brewing Pots in bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 4 of the Event |task2=Find 24 Brewing Pots |reward2=2 20 or |name3=Assorted Malt and Hops |type3=child |desc3=Alexander needs Malt and Hops to cook up his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find Malt and Hops in bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task3=Find 20 Malt Find 20 Hops |reward3=2 20 or |name4=Bring It To a Boil |type4=child |desc4=Alexander needs Firewood to bring his special St. Patrick's Day ale to a boil. You can find Firewood in bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task4=Find 24 Firewood |reward4=2 20 or |name5=Funnel Time |type5=child |desc5=Alexander needs Funnels to strain the wort in his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find Funnels in bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task5=Find 24 Funnels |reward5=2 20 or |name6=The Yeast You Can Do |type6=child |desc6=Alexander needs Yeast to finish up his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find Yeast in bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 8 of the Event |task6=Find 24 Yeast |reward6=2 20 or |name7=Super Syphon |type7=child |desc7=Alexander needs Syphon to bottle his special St. Patrick's Day ale. You can find syphons in bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task7=Find 24 Syphons |reward7=2 20 or }} Crafty Brewing 20 or |name2=Guinness’ Triple-Charmed |type2=main |desc2=Professional craft brewmaster Alec Guinness wants to show Alexander a true St. Patrick’s Day beer, craft beer style. He needs Boxes of Fortunate Charms cereal for his craft beer. You can find Fortunate Charms anywhere in the world. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task2=Find 10 Boxes of Fortunate Charms |reward2=2 20 or |name3=Guinness' 7 Leafed Seasonings |type3=main |desc3=Professional craft brewmaster Alec Guinness wants to show Alexander a true St. Patrick’s Day beer, craft beer style. He needs Seven-Leaf Clovers for his craft beer. You can find Seven-Leaf Clovers anywhere in the world. Available on Day 8 of the Event |task3=Find 40 Seven-Leaf Clovers |reward3=2 20 or |name4=Guinness' Brew Gold Pots |type4=main |desc4=Professional craft brewmaster Alec Guinness wants to show Alexander a true St. Patrick’s Day beer, craft beer style. He needs Empty Gold Pots for his craft beer. You can find Empty Gold Pots anywhere in the world. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task4=Find 6 Empty Gold Pots |reward4=2 20 or |name5=Crafty Brew Battle |type5=main |desc5=Professional craft brewmaster Alec Guinness wants to show Alexander a true St. Patrick’s Day beer, craft beer style. He needs Empty Gold Pots for his craft beer. You can find Empty Gold Pots anywhere in the world. Available on Day 10 of the Event |task5=Find 6 Empty Gold Pots |reward5=2 20 or Achievement Title Unlock }} An Irish Feast Available on Day 10 of the Event, and unlock in a row 20 or |name2=Corned Beef |type2=main |desc2=Find Cans of Corned Beef in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Siobhan in the Commons. |task2=Find 20 Cans of Corned Beef |reward2=2 20 or |name3=Cabbage |type3=main |desc3=Recover stolen Cabbages by whacking cabbage theives anywhere in the world and bring them to Siobhan in the Commons. |task3=Recover 20 Cabbages |reward3=2 20 or |name4=Potatoes |type4=main |desc4=Find Potatoes in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Siobhan in the Commons. |task4=Find 20 Potatoes |reward4=2 20 or |name5=Apple Amber |type5=main |desc5=Find Apple Amber in bushes anywhere in the world and bring them to Siobhan in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 Apple Amber |reward5=5 50 or }} Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Beer Barrel |desc2= Barrel containing an Irish brew |cost2= 20 |name3=Carboy with Tube |desc3= A jug of home-brew. It’s not ready |cost3= 20 |name4=Green Beer Bottle |desc4= Beer beer beer, green-bottle of beer beer beer! |cost4= 20 |name5=Clover Wreath |desc5= Hang some luck on your door |cost5= 20 |name6=Celtic Hanging |desc6=A dark Celtic Tree |cost6= 20 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Rainbow Shades |desc2= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost2= 20 |name3= Rainbow Cloud Cape |desc3= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost3=25 |name6= Rainbow Cutter |desc6= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost6= 20 |name7= Clover Locket |desc7= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost7= 20 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). After all other items are bought, you can get an St. Patrick's Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=30 | |name2= St. Patrick's Snack Bag |desc2=Big Snack Bag. Contains 3x as much random amounts of , , and as the normal bag. |cost2=90 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost3=120 }} Patty's Gift Pot Parlour Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Pattys Gift Pot |desc2=One bag of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=35 |name3= Pattys Gift Pot |desc3=Four bags of Treats. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2019 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 8 achievements from previous years, which may be earned by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. * Pot o' Swag - Purchase all the 2018 St. Patrick's Event items. *Patty's Purchases - Purchase all of the 2017 St. Patrick's Day event items. *Always Wearing Green - Purchase all of the 2016 St. Patrick's Day event items. *Lucky Purchase - Purchase all of the 2015 St. Patrick's custom items. *Rainbow Parade - Purchase all of the 2014 St. Patrick's custom items. *Green Pride Week - Purchase all of the 2013 St. Patrick's custom items. * My Leprechaun! - Whack a Leprechaun while dressed like a Rainbow [[Saint_Patrick's Event_2014#Gear|'(2014 custom items)']] *My Rainbow! - Whack Rainbow while dressed like a Leprechaun [[Saint_Patrick's Event_2013#Gear|'(2013 custom items)']] The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Note: If you're trying to get My Rainbow or My Leprechaun achievements, you need to be wearing custom items from [[Saint_Patrick's Event_2013#Gear|'''2013]] and [[Saint_Patrick's Event_2014#Gear|'2014']], which are available from the vendor's Bush Bucks store (if you haven't previously purchased them ). Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 , and the pets cost 200 .' Event Participation Rewards '''Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.'